


Have You Ever Been Touched So Gently You Had to Cry

by lotstowritetonight (Pigeonsplotinsecrecy)



Series: Grand Hotel Snippets [1]
Category: Grand Hotel (US TV)
Genre: F/F, Foster care mentions, Love, Warming up for a multi chapter fic, long title short work, short and sweet, wanting to be loved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 09:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19867132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pigeonsplotinsecrecy/pseuds/lotstowritetonight
Summary: Danny loves the way Alicia looks at him.





	Have You Ever Been Touched So Gently You Had to Cry

There was nothing Danny liked more than having Alicia’s look dedicated to him. Her demure smile and the slight uplift of her eyes that followed put a warmness in his chest. There was something about being seen that had always delighted him, and to be looked at with an expression crafted just for him made him so overjoyed he could cry. No one had ever looked at him like that before, and he’d grown up mostly with the opposite.

He remembered being an orphan and being looked at with a range from pity to scorn with very little affection. Some of his foster families were abusive, but even the ones that weren’t, didn’t care for him beyond the basic human sympathy given to a pathetic, downtrodden kid. None of them would be that bothered if he left and never came back. If they wondered where he went, it would only be because of curiosity or mild concern rather than love.

Alicia was different. The way she looked at him indicated that she might actually care if he disappeared. Her eyes might wander, hoping to catch sight of him and brightening at the mere thought. Carolina looked at him with thirst, but to her, he would be a trophy more than anything else. That’s what Carolina liked in relationships— a prize to show off to her friends—while Alicia wanted to adore and be adored. She wanted him because she liked the world better when he was around.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I know there are very few of you out there, but if you're a fan, please feel free to make a fic of your own and build the collection. It's a great way to engage in the show. Feel free to comment!


End file.
